pripara_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Haruka Momoka
This page is owned by User:Citrus orange ! please refrain from doing any unnecessary edits on this page unless approved. " This place is so muddy... why do I even exist...? " Haruka Momoka (桃香 春花 Momoka Haruka) is a lovely type idol and the main protagonist of PriPara: Universal Stars!. She is a member of HaLuCiNate☆ and the user of the brand Sakura Shower Bliss. Appearance Civilian Outside of PriPara, Haruka has slightly messy, below shoulder-length fuchsia hair matched with bright blue eyes. Her fringes are parted from the right side and a straight strand of hair sticks out on the left side. PriPara Inside of PriPara, her slightly messy hair is now fairly longer, just right above her elbows. The starting point of her parting bangs now has a small, golden flower clip. Her hair is notably wavier and her eyes are much brighter. Personality Haruka is an optimistic person by nature with an easygoing disposition. She motivates others often and try to keep an optimistic mindset, although usually sounding unsure and not very convincing. Despite this, it was shown multiple times that she easily falls into pessimism, voicing her negative thoughts and pointing out anything that can potentially scare anyone, which Luna describes as 'being hypocritical of her own self'. Depending on the situation, Haruka can be very wild and free spirited. She is easily excited over little things and has a random burst of energy because of it. She even makes her own impulsive rules fitting for her and her situation, which leads people to a constant state of annoyance. This makes her quite a rebellious person for she despises the strict rules of Hydrangea Academy. She also likes to push herself to her limits, generally not caring about her safety (although this goes to the opposite towards her friends). In the Sports Festival Special episode, it was revealed that Haruka is not particularly athletic and hates sports of any kind, despite her constant bursts of energy. During one of the marathon runs she can be seen resting under a lean tree for a few minutes to catch her breath. She later continued the run by walking in an exhausted manner (signifying her low stamina), managing to complain all the way until the finish line. Inside of PriPara, she shows a more mature side to her, and gains more confidence in decision making. Although it's a good trait, she can be extremely stubborn to the point of forcing it on others, sometimes even bringing up past experiences to gloat on her 'genius decisions'. This can lead to extreme arrogance and harming her own confidence in case her ideas are proven to be useless. Relationships Luna Yanaihara Luna and Haruka are on very good terms with each other. While they fought a few times on-screen, it's usually because of Haruka annoying her often, keeping her on edge. Luna thinks she is really energetic and too hard to handle sometimes, with Haruka seeing Luna as a reliable big sister. Alicia Voussure Alicia is seen as a little-sister type to Haruka due to her having an innocent and pitiful image, although this contradicts her appearance. Alicia takes this very seriously and could even act very child-like for a while just to mess with everyone. Nevertheless, they are good friends. Kara Vermilion Kara is described as an extreme ball of pure energy, however, Haruka is said to have a special ability that can calm her down (which is discovered by coincidence) - buying her an orange-flavored soda. Kara appreciates this a lot and evidently tries to get closer to Haruka with a hidden intention of being offered more soda. Neva Aureus Haruka sees Neva as a very pessimistic person, often being self-conscious and insecure about herself, especially about her looks, however is very reliable and good-natured. Neva is quite envious about Haruka's growing confidence inside PriPara, as she is unable to do so in both inside and outside of PriPara. Cammi Robinson While they rarely interact on-screen, Cammi and Haruka often act together in each other's exuberant activities, often seen holding random parties and celebrations. Lily Eirwen Daisy Eirwen Amyra Roseanne Etymology 'Momoka '(桃香): Momo (桃) translates to "peach", referring to her official theme color; peach, while ka (香) means "fragrance", combine them and it translates to "peach fragrance", referencing to her main color and one of her more prominent hobbies of making aroma oils. 'Haruka '(春花): Haru (春) meaning "spring" combined with ka (花) meaning "flower, blossom" literally means "spring blossom/flower", which might be an alternative to "cherry blossom" (さくら sakura). Stage Songs *Under the Moonlight * Faint Heartbeat * Cherry Blossom*Melody * Step Up! (unit) * Diamond Tears (unit) * Hope (unit) * Yes So Dance!!! (unit with Mix2Match) * Light Up The Sky (unit) ** Light Up Your Sky ** Light Up Our Sky * All Around! All Gather! Marching Stars! (unit with CogHeart and Mix2Match) Coords * Macaron Pastel Angel Coord * Sakura Check Frill Coord * Angelic Tiara Coord * Garden Light Coord * Diamond Floral Coord * Blooming Madness Coord * GradianCE Wildfire Coord * Magical Confetti Coord * Almond Peach Coord * Haruka Carousel Cyalume * Sweetie Silky Cyalume * Blessing Aroma Rainbow Cyalume * Feather Diamond Rainbow Cyalume * Feather Diamond Blissful Double Rainbow Cyalume * Eternal Diamond Glory * Casual Haruka Everyday Coord PriPara ** Peach, long-sleeved drop shoulder shirt with pink linings / jean overalls with one strap falling over / pastel yellow bracelet / brown boots Making Dramas * Pure Angel of Cherry Blossoms ~Flower Burst~ * RunRunRun~! Gingerbread Chase * Country Cyberspace "Countrify" Special GIFT CARD! * Country Cyberspace "Modernize" Special PRESENT BOX! * Pure Angel of Cherry Blossoms ~DIAMOND Flower Burst~ * HALO-Graphic Memoirs: Sparkling Sweet Stars♡ * HALO-Graphic Memoirs: Flashback Drama♡ Trivia * Her main color is peach. * Like the rest of the characters, she is in Aokawa International Academy. ** She is in Class 1-2 and joined the Culinary Club. * Among the HaLuCiNation (HaLuCiNate's fandom), Haruka is stated to be the "sun" or "star" of the group. * She is said to have a wide variety of hobbies, including making aroma oils and baking cookies. * Some of her favorites include: ** Strawberry pudding ** Hamsters ** Halloween ** Caramel macchiato ** Starbucks * Haruka's wardrobe is contained with lots of peach-schemed clothes and a vast array of jeans and pink skirts. * Haruka has a huge disdain for sports, yoga and other related activities. ** This might be the reason why she is relatively short compared to the rest of the characters and has a more realistic feminine figure. * She, along with the rest of HaLuCiNate, dislikes the ocean and usually reacts at the mention of it. ** It's where her parents' divorcement took place. * She is said to be the easiest-to-draw character, as her design isn't too complex and her character follows a few generic stereotypes of what a protagonist should be. Category:Characters Category:PriPara: Universal Stars! Category:Female Category:Lovely